The World We Live In
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: "This is the world now. Infested with demons. But let me make one thing clear! We are not working for God! We are working for ourselves... For eachother and don't think any differently." The world has been taken over by demons and this is the story of five friend's/ Demon hunters fight to bring the world back to what it once was. M for gore etc...
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Hope you guys like it.**

**Josh: We're really bad at this.**

**Me: I know LOL **

**Josh: Enjoy the story**

**Oscar: Much yay Very happy Wow.**

* * *

><p>The world we live in<p>

Louise's P.O.V

I arrived at a abandoned hospital. I know creepy right? But it has medical supplies and food. So yeah. I took out my video camera and pressed record. "Hi. It's the first time i've acctually used this since i found it. Err.. My name's Louise, Louise Rockwell. The world... It was taken over by demons and demon hunters. Like me were the only ones to stop it... It's been along time since that all started but... I wanna tell you how i met my best friends. It all started awhile ago..."

Godamnit... I ran over to the nearest wall. My combat boots slapping against the concrete. Why are they always around here. Just when i need supplies. I looked over to see several demons chewing on the newest dead guy. I looked away in disgust and saw an opening. Alright time to get out of here. I held two hands guns close she my chest as i sprinted out from behind the wall.

A chill ran up my spine and 4 demons surrounded me. I sighed then smiled. "You guy's picked the wrong day to mess with me.." The demons laughed. "Are you sure about that Demon hunter?" I smiled. I pulled out my guns and pointed them out at both my sides. "3.." A click was heard from my guns. "2.." Another click. "1..." My guns clicked and morphed until they became to katanas.  
>I laughed and sprinted forward cutting through two demons. I then back flipped and morphed my swords back into guns. I then quickly shot the other demons through the head, landing behind them. The bodies dispated andi blew my guns. Easy. I then quickly sprinted out of there and towards. What i call 'home'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The first few chaps are gonna be short. Bare with me please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The World We Live In<p>

Josh's P.O.V

Josh strode down the streets. His short black-like hair brushing against the wind. He was wearing a pure black cloak. He moved silently. He followed his target. J'abbac no-see. A demon assassin for the A.C.T. group (ACTION CORRUPTION TERMINATION) He followed j'abbac for an hour before he saw the main base of operations for A.C.T. He smiled.

"You weren't followed?" asked one of the security guards."No." replied j'abbac. Josh waited a few minutes before he walked towards the base. "Hey! scram kid you're not welcome here."

"is this the human girl?" asked j'abbac. "yes it is." said the dealer. "She's beautiful." said j'abbac unnervingly. The girl looked up she had dark brown hair and was wearing ragged and torn colthes. "Why do you want her-if you don't mind me asking that this?" asked the dealer. J'abbac looked at the girl for a second before replying. "Lets just say that human girls are more... tight." He let a smile corrupt his face "How much? " "100,000. bits" J'abbac tuted but paid. Just after Josh walked in holding the guards heads in his hands. The two demons held out some guns and pointed them at him. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Josh smiled "Just a filthy human." He pointed his sniper at the girl. "You wont get her." hissed j'abbac. Josh smiled " *CLICK CLICK* " a few scales flew across the room and landed straight in the dealers neck. J'abbac turned but was shot in the face by Josh. "come here boy." He said whistling a small lizard like creature came out of the vent. " take care of the girl O.K. blaze?" The dragon nodded and stood on the girls shoulder.

Josh's sniper turned into a sword. He walked towards the main hanger. He looked down at all the demons. He jumped down and unclipped his hood. He was wearing combat jeans, army boots, sunglasses which had slightly red shades, black top with no sleeves and fingerless gloves. He ran towards the demons and sliced two down before anyone could react. The other demons drew guns and swords but Josh was on an unstoppable killing spree. He cut off one demons head, another in half and all the others were cut thousands of times and all with in a spilt second. Josh walked out seeing blaze and the girl. He had his cloak back on. He walked the little girl to the resistance H.Q.

A few hours later he set off again with his next target in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Next one coming now lol bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Deal please!**

* * *

><p>The World We Live In<p>

Oscar's P.O.V

Oscar quickly dashed past a huddled group of demons. His blonde hair creating a black and blonde blur. The demons felt a wind and looked behind. Oscar appeared behind them, jumping into the air. He spread his arms out and sliced in the shape of an 'x' cutting down two demons. He landed infront of them as they dissipated.

Two more demons charged at him but he placed his daggers back in his back scabbards. He then pulled out a staff with two blades at each end. He ran straight at 4 demons and stopped in the middle of them. He twisted round cutting each one in half. Once all the demons dissipated he whistled. From a little bit away a golden husky dog came to him. "Ok Doge you ready to go?" The Dog woofed. His mechanical collar saying "Much ready, Very determined. Wow."  
>Oscar laughed and petted his dogs head. "Let's go then boy." They turned and walked through the ruins of what was left.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**One more!**

* * *

><p>The World We Live In<p>

Daniel's P.O.V

He stood stock still. The wind blowing his black hair and cloak. Demons came in from all angles. He looked up and grinned evilly. "Heh. Satan is one annoying Mother Fucker." He, quick as a flash, brought out it long scypthe and sliced through each demon. All of them dispated in a cloud of red dust. He laughed leant of his weapon. "Tch. Too easy."

He heard screaming and jumped high in the air. He landed in an abandoned city. He scanned his surroundings and saw a woman sitting next to a push chair. He quickly ran over. "Are you two alright?" The woman lifted her face to reveal that half of it had been melted off and all that was visible was a skeleton. His eyes shadowed. The woman began to get up. "Please help my child. Please." He looked at the young one.

It was completely undamaged no harm to it. Daniel nodded. She must have some of her soul left. He thought. The woman came closer and Daniel backed up. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a small pistol and aimed it for her head. "I'm sorry." He sighed. BANG.

He brought the young baby to the resistance H.Q. As he was walking in he bumped into another guy in a black cloak. "Hey watch it!" He said. Daniel apoligised and walked on. The boy looked at him them walked off. Daniel left the child with them and headed off again. "Time to kill more demons."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay starting the real story soon. Hehe hehe hope you guy's enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The World We Live In<p>

Aaron's P.O.V

He slid down the roof of the building coming to a halt just as his feet hit the edge. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Godamnit." He said looking over the town he once called home. Demons littered the street. He looked down letting the wind brush through his jet black hair. His head snapped up when he heard police sirens in the distance. He squinted his eyes. "What?"

He landed near a police car and hid behind a nearby wall. He looked around the corner to see a gang braking into an abandoned police car. "Typical." He looked closer and noticed an black smoke leaking from a few of the guys. He looked over the car and noticed more black smoke leaking from it. He smirked. "Perfect."  
>He pulled out a lighter from his pocket. He light it up and stared into the flame. "Burn mother fuckers." He chucked the lighter over the wall and it flew in the direction of the car. As soon as it landed the car and the gang went up in flames. Aaron jumped out from behind the wall and shot eachone with his shotgun.<br>The gang all dissipated in red smoke. "Burn in hell.." He then turned and walked off. Another day in the world he lived in.


	6. Chapter 6

**1st chap hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meeting the guy's<p>

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Louise yelled as she zoomed down street after street. "eee. Why are they so active?!" She looked behind and shot at a few demons charging at her. She ran into an old car park. She ran up floor after floor, her long blonde hair flowing out behind her. She eventually came to a dead end at the roof. "Shit!" She turned around and fired at the demons.

She released the ammo then reloaded with some clips that were in her belt. She eventually ran out of ammo. "Double shit." She looked at the demons. "Can't we talk about this?!" She tried. The demons groaned and came at her faster. "I'll take that as a no." She held up her arms to shield her face. She suddenly heard gunshots. She looked up and saw demons dissipating one by one. "Huh?"

Just then a dark shadow appeared over head and a boy landed before her. He stood up. "Why the hell are there so many of them?!" He asked. Louise sighed. "How the hell should i know." He shrugged and jumped up. The sniper he was carrying transformed into a sword and he began slicing through them. Louise smirked. "Not bad." She said. She then pulled out her guns and transformed them into two katanas. She dashed forward and took out two by two. Eventually all the demons had dissipated. Louise was breathing heavily as was the boy. His hood had fallen down to reveal his black like hair and his eyes were covered by sunglasses. When they regained their breath then straightened up. "I'm Josh." He said holding out his hand. A small lizard like creature landed on his shoulder. "And this is Blaze." She smiled took his hand. "Louise."

Josh saluted and ran to the edge. He pulled up his hood. "Till the next time!" She waved. "Till the next time." Josh turned to look over the town. "Scratch that is that what i think it is?" He pointed to the North East. Louise walked up beside him. "A cloud of demonic energy." She said. He nodded. "Wanna go check it out?" She shrugged. "Got nothing better to do." They laughed and jumped to the next roof top. "Blaze lead the way!" He shouted. The small dragon flew up and through the city. Louise and Josh following.

Somewhere in the North East...

Oscar walked towards the cloud. "Doge do you know what that is?" The Dog shook its head. Oscar rubbed his chin. He walked into the cloud and saw demons appearing everywhere. He sighed. "I've got my work cut out for me." He pulled out his daggers and ran forward slicing 6 demons into pieces. He back flipped and sliced up 3 more. "Doge. Go!" The Dog barked and ran off his mechanical collar saying 'Much Don't worry. Very about it. Wow.' Oscar stood on top of a car slicing through demons one by one.

A demon came at him from the right. It was about to slash him when someone sliced thought its arm. A long scythe came down and planted itself into the car next to Oscar's feet. A boy around his age was the one wielding it. He was wearing a cloak and had black hair. He picked up his scythe and began slicing through the demons at an impossible speed. As a giant demon was about to beat them into a nearby building another boy jumped in.

He shot the demon in the eye with his shotgun and it dissipated into the air. The three boy's ran into a nearby building and hid for a bit. Oscar spoke first. "I'm Oscar who are you guy's?" He asked. The boy in the cloak turned to him. "I'm Daniel." The boy with the shotgun spoke next. "I'm Aaron." They nodded to him. "Ok you guy's know what we gotta do?" Aaron asked. "Errm.. Find the centre of the cloud and destroy it." Daniel said. "That sounds right." Oscar agreed.

As they were speaking they heard shouts from outside. "Louise look out!" Louise ducked as Josh sliced through a demon behind her. She stood. "Thanks." He nodded. Louise shot at a group of demons slowly dissipating them. As she turned she saw a light flashing in the window. "Josh!" He turned. "What? I'm kinda busy!" She pointed at the building. "It's a signal. Come on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside Blaze followed. When they walked in Oscar waved them over.

They all his behind the desk. "We're Oscar, Aaron and Daniel." Oscar said pointing to each person. "Who're you guy's?" Josh pointed to himself. "I'm Josh and this is Louise. Oh and that's Blaze." He said doing as Oscar did. "Ok introductions over. We need to find the centre of the cloud and destroy it." Aaron said. " I bet Blaze could help." Josh smiled. Blaze nodded and flew out of the doors and into the sky.  
>Blaze returned later. "You found it?" Josh asked. Blaze nodded. "Alright let's go!" They all charged outside screaming and slicing through demons.<p>

_"This was just the start. The first moment i met these incredible guy's. They changed my life and i was better off for knowing them. But we still had alot of shit to come. Yay us."_

* * *

><p><strong>See you guy's in the next one!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait i was randomly going through my stories and i found this and thought wow with a bit of editing i can get some more chapters going. Joshua0701 again helped with this one! Thank you! So make sure to check out his stories.**

**Josh: Yay! I'm back.**

**Me: Uh huh we're all back.**

**J,A.D,O,B,D: YAY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Friends and Trust<p>

"How much longer till we reach the centre?" Aaron asked. "A few minutes." Josh said. Aaron nodded and continued shooting the demons. "Die mother fuckers!" Louise shouted shooting at demons left and right. "Is it me or is she way too into this?" Oscar asked Josh. "It's not you." Just then a demon punched Josh while he was unguarded. Oskar swore he could've saw one of Josh's eye's fall out but when he looked again there was nothing. "You alright?" asked Daniel. Josh put on his glasses and punched the demon in the same place. Completely smashing through the skull. "I guess you could say that, our punches were identical." Josh punned everyone including the demons groaned. "I see the centre ahead!" Louise said dashing next to Josh and Oscar. It was a glowing purple orb in the middle of the cloud. "On it!" Josh jumped up and transformed his sword into a scythe. He brought the scythe down on the centre orb. The orb exploded and dark energy was sucked into it. Everyone covered their faces.

Just as they thought it was over a huge demon burst out if the orb along with 5 demon guards. They each had dark malice armour on and dark malice swords. Josh smiled. "Blaze, you got the big one?" He asked "ARE YOU INSANE?!" shouted Louise "She's right. What the heck can that little dragon do to that huge fucking demon?!" Aaron agreed. Josh smiled. "Sick 'em!" He said. Blaze jumped infront of the huge demon and began talking to it for a few seconds. Then a massive build up of energy surrounded Blaze. A white appeared for a few seconds then vanished nothing had changed. Then in a blink of an eye blaze was now 100 times his original size making him even taller than the huge demon. "This isn't our first fight with demon guards." Everyone was awestruck. 'unable to move. It was clear that Josh was the most experienced and strongest of them all. Louise looked down. _Godamnit.._ Blaze took a lunge at the big demon. He bit into it covering most of the torso. Josh leapt up to the demons guards and sliced two up in an instant. He then jumped out the same way as the remains as if the huge demon crushed the other demon guards. Blaze went down to his original cute size and Josh smiled. "now what treasure were they guarding?" He asked. Everyone was still shocked.

"And i thought i was good." Louise said coming out of her shock. Everyone surrounded Josh. "What do you mean treasure?" Louise asked. "I've gone to many demonic clouds but none of them have had guards so far.." "Much Awesome. Very nice. Wow." Oscar turned to his dog. "Doge!"Josh laughed. "Demon guards usually guard something VERY Valuable." Everyone looked around but could see no treasure chest, or shrine or anything of the sort. "Here it is!" Josh said "Blaze dig!" the dragon grew to about the size of doge and began to dig. " You guys seem like nice people." began Josh "thanks!" said Oskar. "but you lack skill , knowledge and training. So as a friend and team leader I'll train you in everything i know." Louise glared. "Well played." He turned to her. "What?" She waved her hands. "Oh i dunno. Telling us we're nice people then telling us we lack skill etc.. etc..." He put his hands up in defence. "I was just being honest." Louise laughed. "Calm down. I was just giving you credit." Doge barked. "I think the dragon found something." He said out of his collar.

Blaze got up and gave Josh something. "Oh..." said Josh. "Are you sure?" he asked blaze. The dragon nodded. Louise could see the fear written all over Blaze and Josh's faces. "Alright." said Josh. "How many beings are there in this world?" he asked "Easy, Humans, Demons, and Animals." said Oskar smiling. "WRONG!" shouted Josh. "oh shit..." It was clear Josh was scared. "Alrighty. There are 7 beings in THIS world. Humans, Demon slayers, Demons, Dragons, Animals, Spirits, and Deadra. Deadra are god-like beings with immense power. There are less than five left but they are VERY DEADLY if you see one hope to god that it didn't even notice your presence. Spirits are only able to be seen by these with a high enough spirit energy. Spirit's energy is what your weapons and you rely on to live. Dragons are self explanatory. Apart from blaze the last of his kind of dragon. And yes demon slayers are their own category because they are human with demon abilities locked inside them. Which they unlock with spirit energy."

"Woah..." Louise put a hand on her head. "As if the world wasn't fucked up enough as it is." She sat down. "God, This is, i can't even think." Daniel said. "Well judging by what Josh said. We just need to beat the demons when we can." Aaron reasoned. Louise stood. " You guy's can do what you like. I'm done." She said backing away. "Louise what're you doing?" She looked at them. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill myself. I.. I just gotta be alone for a bit." She turned and began to walk away. "Louise it's too dangerous!" Josh said. She clenched her fists. "I'm not a kid i can take care of myself." "Louise." They tried to reason. "Leave me alone!" She turned to them tears in her eyes. "Don't follow me!" She turned and jumped to the nearest rooftop. Running off. The boy's looked at eachother. "We need to find her! Like, NOW!" said Josh.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh drama! lol hope you enjoyed and i'll c ya soon!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! New chapter remember that it is likee 2:30am and i was supposed to be in bec an hour and a half ago. But who cares right? Again help from Joshua0701 you guy's should know the drill by now!**

**Josh: YEAH!**

**Me:-**

**Josh: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The past.<p>

Louise sat on her own in an abandoned car park. _"Hey let's be friends!" "I think i love you." "Please help me do this." "I'm a demon. One of Satans best men. And you just helped me unleash hell on earth" _Tears poured freely down her face. "I'm such an idiot." She clenched her fists. "If i'm going to kill the demons and save the Earth i need to do it alone. I don't care if i die... This is all my fault... THAT FUCKING PRICK!" She broke down hugging her knees to her chest. "Why? WHY?!" She heard footsteps and grabbed her gun standing up. "Whoever you are.. I'm armed and pissed off!" The footsteps got closer. "Relax Louise. It's me." Josh said putting his hands up in defense. She dropped the gun and fell to her knees. Josh knelt down beside her. "Look I know its alot to take in but trust me, if you let me help i can make you strong.""I don't need help. I'm fine on my own." He sighed frustrated. "Why are you being a brat?!" She closed her eyes, the memories terrorizing her. "Let's just say i have trust issues..." She trailed off. Josh arched an eyebrow. Then looked at her expecting more of an answer. "Look the last time i trusted someone the world ended." Josh chuckled. "So what? You can trust us." She sighed. "is that what you were yelling about i mean it couldn't have been that bad." "No i mean the world literally ended!"

"I don't care about your past, or your future but i care about you, now." She looked at him and he took her under his arm. "Hey! Let me down!" He jumped out of the car park and onto blaze. They then flew off. "Sorry about me being scared earlier..." began Josh "it's just that..." He said something but no one could hear it.'"Sorry what?" asked Louise. Josh sighed. "i said that i found a piece of Excalibur. The legendary sword said to end all this." Louise's face shone like a Marshmallow.(**Me: I still don't get that.**) "However, the one who finds the piece shall be forever hunted by Satans best men." "Look I just met you and this crazy but I'm up for it." Oscar sang/said causing everyone to facepalm "Me too. You guy's seem awesome." Daniel laughed. "Count me in." Aaron said. "Much Fun. Very in." Doge 'barked.' "Louise?" Josh asked. She looked down. _"__I'm a demon. One of Satans best men. And you just helped me unleash hell on Earth__"__ S_he looked up determined. "I'm in." Josh smiled. "Ok guy's all we need to do know is teach you how to.-" "Twerk?" Everyone turned to Oscar. He shrugged. "What? I thought it could lighten up the tension." They all rolled their eyes. "As i was saying. It's time to teach you how to use your skills." They nodded. "Let's go!" "-oh! And Oskar?" Josh said. Oscar looked up at him "If you're desperate to learn how to twerk, I can set you up with someone." Oskar laughed and so did Josh.

For that night they set up shelter in a expensive looking house with a rooftop pool. "Wow. Who knew that luxuries like this still existed." Louise said. "CANNONBALL!" Oskar shouted as he jumped into the water. Louise sighed. Suddenly the rest of them all jumped in. "Come on Louise! The waters great!" She glared. "I'm good thanks." She turned away and went inside. Everyone stared at her then went back to mucking about. Later on they all came inside and were about to go to sleep. "Ok everyone tomorrow i will begin your training." Josh said to them. Everyone groaned. "We all have separate rooms so we're lucky." They began chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Josh looked over and saw Louise hugging her knees to her chest. They all headed to bed a bit later but Josh got up and went to the living room. Louise was sitting infront of a large window that gave you a great view of the city they were in. "Hey." She looked up at him then back to the window. "Hi." He sat across from her. "Can't sleep?" She shook her head. "Look Louise-" "Sorry." He looked up at her. "Wha-" "I'm sorry about everything." He looked at her confused. "When i said i caused the end of the world i meant it." She looked at him seriously. He looked back at her expecting an explanation.

She looked out the window. "I met a guy." Josh laughed. She glared at him. "Sorry. Continue." She sighed. "I met a guy. His name was Jace. He was amazing. We were brilliant friends, then lovers but it was all a lie." She stared out of the window, a distant look in her eyes. "One day he asked me to meet him in this weird forest. We were stood inbetween two thin trees. They kinda shaped into eachother like a gateway. He took my hand and made me look at him. Then he kissed me. It was ok at first but then he bit down on my lip hard and it started bleeding. He laughed and pulled me so that we were standing directly between the two trees. A purplish glow was emitted. A drop of my blood hit the ground and a massive wind blew. Jace held onto me though so tight that he broke my arm. Black mist was escaping and i could see the flames of hell itself. When it was over. Jace beat me up and threw me to the ground. He then said. 'I'm a demon. One of Satan's best men and you just helped me unleash hell on Earth.' After that everything went black. I woke up in an abandoned hospital and went outside. Demons everywhere. For a few days i just tried to kill myself. I was so useless. But then i realised that i was the one who made this world. I would be the one to end it. No matter if i die on the way. i taught myself how to fight and here i am." Josh stared at her. "If you guy's don't want me to help then i'll go pack my things-" She made to get up and walk away but Josh pulled her back down. "We'll help." She looked at him. "Wha-" "We'll help you. We'll find Satan and kill him with Excalibur." Louise looked shocked. "You know my past and you still want me around?everyone i've told runs away or beats me up and leaves." Josh smiled. "I said it before didn't I?" _"I don't care about your past, or your future but i care about you, now." _Tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled. "Ok." He stood and stretched out his hand. "Come on we need to sleep." She looked at his hand and hesitantly placed hers in his. He pulled her up and they both went to bed. Louise smiling the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>K i did my best and now i need to go bed. So i hope you enjoyed and far whiz! <strong>


End file.
